Lin's Prisioner
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: Another anonymous request. Warning for sub/dom smut.


**Another anonymous request from a fan. A **_**Legend of Korra **_**fic featuring an OC and Lin.**

He knew he shouldn't. There were metalbenders everywhere but he was just so hungry. He was stealthy as he slipped around the wall into the alley and nearer the vendors with their warm food. His stomach growled in loud protest to its emptiness. The boy grabbed at the growling emptiness in an attempt to silence it. If anyone heard a noise from his direction then he would be blown and would starve another night.

Kyzu took a deep breath. Right. It was now or never.

In a swift move he dashed forward and grabbed a nice morsel of food and started to dash back for the safety of the alley when he felt the sharp pain of a metalbender's cable wrapping around him.

"Damn!" he yelped as he was pulled into the darkness of the alley.

The metalbender slammed him against the wall and their hand over his mouth. "Don't say a word," she said.

"Mff," he muttered.

"I said shut up!" she hissed. "Oh to hell with it," the metalbender muttered and slammed a metal covered fist down on his head. Kyzu saw stars behind his eyes and dropped to his knees before his world went black.

000

The boy woke in a dungeon, he assumed was deep underground as it was a metalbender who kidnapped him, and chained to a wall with cuffs only a metalbender could control. Kyzu grunted pulling against them anyway.

"Don't bother. There's no way you can get out of those chains unless I say so," said a strong stern voice from the shadows.

"Wh-who are you?"

The figure stepped from the shadows revealing Chief of Police, Lin Bei Fong.

"B-but, Chief Bei Fong! Why? Where am I? What did I do wrong?" he asked. Suddenly there was a stinging slap as the flat of her palm struck him hard against the face.

"You are going to be silent. You are going to live here and serve me any way I say as a… punishment… for your crimes against Republic City."

"All I did was steal some food! I'm starving!"

"Hmph. Stealing is a crime, kid, and normally you would have to spend time in jail for your crimes."

"So wh-why am I not there?"

"I have decided to offer you an… alternative," she said with a smirk.

"What sort of alternative?"

Lin Just smirked and with a snap of her fingers the glow stones light up a bit brighter.

Kyzu gasped at the sight that beheld him. It was like a dungeon filled to the brim with varying instruments of what he could take as torture: whips, chains, gags of varying styles, posts, crosses, ropes, and a bed with chains for the wrists and ankles. There were drawers that he feared might hold even more instruments of torture.

"Wh-what is this hell?" he asked.

Lin smirked at him and didn't say a word, just turned and walked to the wall of whips and chains.

"Urm…" he started started still a bit concerned at his particular predicament.

Suddenly a sharp stinging sliced across his bare chest stinging fiercely at the pain of the bite of the metal stung his skin.

"Ahh!" Kyzu yelped trying to jerk back from the pain only to be met with a cold wall against his back.

"Shut up. You will speak only when I tell you to and do only what I order of you. Is that understood?"

Kyzu nodded another strike.

"You will address me when I am speaking to you as 'Mistress' or 'Ma'am', got that?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," he stammered.

"Good. If you listen and obey my every order you will receive a generous reward. Like this," she said fisting her hand in Kyzu's thick hair and jerked his head to the side and nipping the flesh sensually, making him groan.

"But if you show any defiance when I don't demand it…" the sharp stinging hit his chest again and he yelped out.

"Now… let's see what we can do with you…" Lin said walking around her prisoner. "You are still brand new. You have the look of a virgin all about you… Better take it easy with you for a while. Don't want to break my new toy now do I?"

Kyzu gulped.

"I know," she said with a smirk.

With a clench of her fist her prisoner's legs were suddenly chained as well.

Kyzu's shirt was already missing but soon she tore his pants free of his body as well leaving him nude.

"Ah!" he yelped though he knew where this was going anyway.

A stinging pain bit into the flesh of his thighs marring them with red lines. "You really should learn," Lin said.

"These marks don't do well on your pretty skin," she growled, fisting her hand in his hair. "And I would hate to give you anything that would scar that pale flesh."

He bit his lip as she ran her fingernails down his chest and smirking to him. "Hang on there, virgin boy, I am about to give you your first lesson."

She stepped back and shed her armor before pulling the soft cloth underneath off as well. Kyzu's eyes widened in shock at seeing her.

"Lemme guess, first time seeing a woman, naked?"

Kyzu just nodded with bug eyed wonder.

"Thought so, virgin," Lin smirked, "Don't worry, Bei Fong's gonna take good care of you."

Kyzu seemed to snap back to reality at that point and shrunk back at Lin's touch as the woman reached forward and ran her fingers over the pale soft skin on his chest.

Kyzu didn't want to be struck again but he didn't know if he liked the look in Bei Fong's eye and the way his body was reacting to her touch.

Lin gave a smirk and ran a long finger over the growing cock between his legs and a look of approval flickered over her eyes at the twitch she received from the erection.

"I do know how to pick 'em," she muttered to herself.

"Go ahead, make all the noise you want this time," she said. "Next time I won't be so lenient."

Kyzu let out a throaty moan and strained against his chains into Lin's touch. The elder woman's hands were calloused and tough as all earthbender's were, and yet she fondled him gently, teasing him to full mast.

"That's more like it," Lin purred and lowered the chains from the ceiling still keeping them taught.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me, ma'am?" he asked nervously not wanting to be struck but not wanting to be in the dark either. Especially when it was being done to him.

"Well, first things first, we're gonna pluck your virgin flower," she said with a dark smirk, "Then we're gonna start getting you used to how I do things."

"Urk?!" Kyzu yelped as she tightened her grip on his erection.

Lin smirked and in two swift moves Kyzu was on his back. "Now let's have a little fun."

Lin swung her leg over him and nestled him against her inner thigh. She smirked at him and slid up his body, her dampness leaving a trail up his torso and positioned herself over his face.

He stared at her glistening heat directly over his face.

"Lick it," she said.

He flicked a tongue out in a sort of disgusted manner.

"I said lick it, not pussy foot around it," she reprimanded giving him a smack to the chest leaving a bright red hand-print in her wake. Kyzu was surprised at how good that felt.

Lin must have noticed the shiver of delight Kyzu exuded because she rubbed lightly over the still stinging place on his chest before striking it again. Kyzu's hips shot up in an involuntary thrust.

"Hmm, you like that do you?" she asked taunting him. Kyzu groaned his affirmative and this time licked her just as she had requested, his tongue laving more forcefully against her heat.

Lin groaned and closed her eyes arching her sharp nails into his chest. "In me," she ordered.

He obliged by her order and stuck his tongue into her folds, her searing inner heat encasing his tongue as she started to rut against his head.

She suddenly pulled away right when Kyzu was starting to enjoy himself and slid back down to his awaiting erection. She smirked at his face, covered in her juices and, without warning, impaled herself on his erect member.

Kyzu let out a groan of sudden immediate and rather shocking pleasure at Lin's tight strong inner muscles clutching the sensitive appendage tightly deep inside her.

Lin made a deep gutteral groan at her insides being stretched so wonderfully. It had been so long since she had had anyone and she had almost forgotten the delightful sensation of a man.

"Mnnn," she moaned rocking against him and adding friction to the sensations and gasping as they moved together. Lin sat up straighter and clenched her fists. The chains pulled him tighter and Kyzu groaned in encouragement.

"You like the pain, don't you boy?" she asked. Kyzu nodded. "Good." She struck him across the cheek and leaned down to lick it, blowing cool air over the stinging skin.

Kyzu groaned as his hips thrust more fervently up into Lin's own rocking hips. She rode him hard and he couldn't ever remember feeling such delight as the sensations of Lin slamming against him. The fire was building in his balls and his fists and toes started clenching and unclenching as he drew nearer.

Suddenly he was shaking up in her as far as he could go. Coming hard into the metalbender… and as soon as he came down from his high he saw that that was a big mistake.

Lin's face was set in a dark scowl. "You are gonna have to work on your stamina," she said flatly. "I still have a ways to go and you have to finish me off. Got it?"

Kyzu, still dizzy and halfway to unconsciousness already nodded though he didn't know where he was going to muster the energy from.

Lin moved back up to his face and Kyzu got a good look at her core, dripping with her juices mixed with his cum. He ran his tongue out and gave a long drawn out lick over her core. He noticed she jerked when he hit a bump down there so he tried it again and received the same result.

"Right there!" she commanded.

Kyzu obliged and licked it again and again, constantly adding pressure. Lin's actions revealed she was drawing nearer herself.

"You keep that up, boy," she demanded. In moments she was coming undone. She dropped beside him taking a deep breath and rolling to her feet. She tossed a blanket over him and pulled her armor back on over her bare body.

"Get some rest," she said. "I'm going back to work. I'll be back this evening."

Kyzu heard the slam of the metal door and felt himself going to sleep. He didn't know how long he was going to be here but he might as well get some sleep.

**Well here is the first chapter. Only good reviews please because it was a request and therefore I feel I am obligated to write it if it is within my moral beings…Enjoy. **


End file.
